


Please don't do this.

by GlibGlob



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles is a jealous idiot, DC and Will are only mentioned once, Fluff, M/M, Max still loves him, i am so sorry about this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlibGlob/pseuds/GlibGlob
Summary: Charles is being incredibly stupid but Max still loves him. And then there's some Seb/Mark fluff.





	Please don't do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> I am back with another thing from my list. And i have absolutely no excusee or explanation for this.  
> I wrote it within like 20 minutes after the Grand Prix (which btw, can we just appreciate that for a second? such an amazing race) and I really don't know why or what or how. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the 2 couples thing, but there is this amazing work out there with 350 or smth chapters that is just pure Seb/Mark and I love that fic and ever since I've read it (or well, I'm still reading it cause the amazing author is still publishing amazing chapters) I just can't help but throw a bit of Seb/Mark into every F1 piece I write. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this mess, feedback is always welcome (: 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xx Leo

“And that is Max Verstappen, passing the finish line first, in a beautiful repeat of the 2018 Grand Prix!”

TV commentators in all their boxes couldn’t keep the excitement out of their voices, as Max drove over the finish line in front of Charles. Max immediately started yelling down the team radio, congratulating and thanking the team. Charles on the other hand couldn’t be more pissed off. He was so close to winning his first Formula 1 Grand Prix. Again. But no, Max has to steal it away from him. How amazing.

A few minutes later they finally saw each other for the first time after the race. Max was expecting at least a pat on the back or a simple handshake, but Charles didn’t even look at him twice. That is how the Dutchman knew the younger man was thoroughly pissed off. He mentally made a note to talk to him after the podium celebrations. Which were starting now, with Valtteri being called outside first.

“Charles! Can I talk to you for a second?”

Max grabbed the other by his arm, looking into the green eyes he has gotten so used to over the past few years.

“What is there to talk about? You won, I lost. Congrats.”

“Come on, let’s go back there, less people.”

At first the Monegasque seemed like he wasn’t going to follow his colleague, which caused Max to stop in his tracks and look at him expectantly. Charles rolled his eyes and followed the other man.

“Right then. Liefje, you drove an incredible race! The result might not be exactly what you wished for but you did so amazing. Schat, I am so pro…”

Charles shook his head, signalling Max to stop talking.

“Don’t. _Please don’t do this_. You can call me by all the sweet, Dutch names you want, _mon Coeur_ , but that won’t bring me my race win back. And don’t you tell me you’re proud of me for getting beaten by you, _cheri_.”

Max was taken aback by the hatred and annoyance in his boyfriend’s voice. And his obviously sarcastic use of French nicknames that Max usually loved so much.

“What do you want me to say then? I’m just saying the truth, I am proud of you and you drove amazing. And don’t act like you don’t like the nicknames.”

“Oh please. All you care about is getting your damn “home win”. As if you cared about how my race went.”

Max blinked a few times, trying to keep his growing anger to himself.

“I do care. Because I love you, and I care about things that concern you.”

“Oh just shut it, Verstappen! You only love yourself and this sport, there’s no room for anyone else in your world. We both know that.”

“Charlito, where the fuck is this coming from?”

“Don’t fucking call me that! And you know exactly where this is coming from. Or did I not see a certain Australian leaving your room this morning?”

Max swallowed. Of course Charles had seen that. And of course he had misinterpreted it.

“Charles. Listen to me. You have no idea what Helmut is like, even though I had a great qualifying yesterday he still told me I wasn’t good enough, that I couldn’t even defeat someone as weak as you. When he insulted you, I talked back and he flipped out. Since you don’t know him like us Red Bull drivers do, I called Dan to rant about that old fossil and we fell asleep. That’s all that happened.”

Charles seemed to think about those words for a moment. Then he took a step towards Max, looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes and wrapped his arms around him. He had never been good at apologising and hoped that this would be enough. But of course it wasn’t.

“Nah ah baby. I want to hear the words. No kissies before you don’t say it!”

“I’m sorry I was being an asshole. And I am fucking proud of you. And also a little bit mad.”

Max grinned from ear to ear and stepped closer to Charles again. Then he whispered in his ear.

“See, wasn’t that hard was it?”

Charles grinned and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, long and deep. He let one of his hands wander down Max’s still sweaty back all the way to his butt, where he grabbed his chance and squeezed a little, drawing a quiet moan from Max. The two were embraced tightly, making out like the horny teenagers they were, when they heard a slight cough beside them.

Quickly jumping apart, they were prepared to face any driver or team member, but who they didn’t expect was Mark Webber right there.

“Well boys, isn’t this a nice surprise. Careful, DC, Will and the camera are just around the corner. Don’t wory I won’t say anything.”

Both guys nodded, still too afraid to say anything.

“Ah! Max, Charles, what a nice surprise! Do you maybe have a second for the camera?”

Before either of them could get their composure back, Mark stepped in.

“Sorry Will, seems like they are both knackered. Why don’t you go on for a second, DC and I will escort these boys back to their motorhomes.”

Will sensed that something was going on and before it could get awkward he had already directed the camera guys back to where the group had come from, talking about something insignificant.

“Thank you, Mark. So much. That would have been…”

“Awkward. That’s the word you’re looking for, mate.”

DC looked between Max and his colleague confused, not sure what was happening. Before he could ask though, Mark kept going and he quickly understood.

“Don’t worry, we won’t say a word. I’m quite good at that, and I’ll let you in on a little secret here, why do you think no one has seen Seb’s apparent ‘wife’ in so long? Correct, because his wife is actually his husband and that husband would be me. So don’t worry, now we could all ruin each other’s careers. Have a great rest of your Sunday!”

And with that the two older ex-drivers were gone again, leaving behind two thoroughly confused and dumbstruck younger drivers.

“So, that just happened, right?”

“If you mean that Mark Webber just caught us making out and then told us he was married to your teammate, then yes, that just happened.”

They looked at each other and before they knew it, they were laughing like maniacs at the absolute absurdity of the situation they had found themselves in.

“Seb, sweetheart! Come here for a second, I have news that you might be interested in!”

Seb looked up from where he was crouched in the garden, tying his daughter’s shoelace so she could run around with her brother and the two dogs again.

“What is it baby?”

“Just come over here, you gotta watch this video yourself.”

“Kay, just a second! Passt das so Mäuschen? Lauf noch ein bisschen mit deinem Bruder herum, der hat noch so viel Energie.”

His daughter ran off towards her older brother, Seb looking after her for a second, still amazed by how lucky he was to have two children as amazing as his Alex and his Noah.

“Alright what did you want to show me babe?”

Mark just put his laptop in front of Seb and pressed play on a video.

“Hello everyone. Those of you watching this video probably know who I am, but I will still go ahead and introduce myself. My name is Charles Leclerc, I am 21 years old and I am a Formula 1 driver for Scuderia Ferrari. Wow, still feels amazing to say that.”

Then there was a chuckle and a second person moving into the shot, clinging to a mug and smiling widely, while snaking an arm around Charles’ waist.

“You’ll get used to it at some point, schat. Anyway, hi there, my name is Max Verstappen, I am also 21 years old and I am a Formula One driver for Aston Martin Red Bull Racing. Okay no, you’re right, saying it feels amazing.”

The two smile at each other, the love between them obvious in their eyes.

“So the reason we are telling you guys this is because a few days ago something happened. We were in Austria, for the Grand Prix and things were not going perfectly for one of us. We had a rather loud fight after the race, which attracted the attention of a TV presenter that we will not name here. Anyway, he came up to us while we were making up…”

“You could also call it making out.”

“Max, we agreed I would do the talking! Yes, so he saw us in a rather compromising position and though we fully trust him to keep our secret, we didn’t want to burden him with keeping another secret in his life. He is already doing a remarkable job at keeping one, no need to make it two. So here we are, telling the world that the two of us, are absolutely and utterly in love with each other. We have been a couple for a while now and we are proud to be able to share this information with our fans. Our teams fully support us and we hope that you all will do so too. Thanks for listening to us and have a great rest of your day. Or night, or afternoon, or whenever you’re watching this.”

“You are hopeless at this, liefje.”

“I’m not a Youtuber, don’t judge me!”

“How could I ever?”

Charles grinned at Max, placing a featherlight kiss on his nose, which drew an even wider grin from Max. Then the video ends.

Seb was still looking at the screen, not sure what to say or think. Then he felt a hand on his back.

“Mark? Was that TV presenter you?”

Mark nodded with a slight smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I promised them I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Granted. But…do you think, I mean, if people react well to this…”

Mark nodded again, pulling his husband onto his lap.

“Yes, that’s exactly why I showed it to you. If people react well, we could think about doing something like that too. Maybe not a video, that’s not really us, but I could just come along to a race as your husband instead of as a TV person.”

Now it was Seb who nodded, smiling widely as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his husband’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> German translation:  
> "Is that alright sweetheart? Run around with your brother for a bit, he's still got so much energy."


End file.
